iHave a sing-off
by CrackersKay
Summary: Overhearing Freddie talking to Spencer about girls, Sam listens to some really interesting information about what Freddie likes in a girl. Needing an excuse to sing to Freddie to tell him how she feels, Sam comes up with a plan to have an iCarly concert. But when she hears Carly sing for the first time, she begins to panic. Will Freddie fall for his old crush or new found admirer?
1. Chapter 1

**iHave a sing-off**

**Okay so this is my first official seddie fandom, so if I get some facts wrong, please look past the. P.S the seddie doesn't really start until the next chapter. (:**

Sam was jogging down the Shay residents stairs on her way to the fridge to get some ham. The girls were in the middle of an iCarly rehearsal. Freddie had gone down five minutes earlier to get some juice and hadn't come back up for some reason. Usually if that happened, Carly would go and see what was up, but Sam volunteered, much to the surprise of her best friend.

Stopping dead in her tracks hallway down, she could hear Freddie and Spencer having a quiet conversation about girls. _Ooh, this will be rich! _Thought Sam, leaning mischievously against the wall.

"So Freddaroonie, what do you like in a girl?" Asked Spencer, cheerily, skipping around trying to find a spanner.

"Well, I dunno. She has to have a great personality, friendly and…" Freddie beckoned Spencer closer. Sam cupped her hand around her ear so she could hear him.

"I just love a great singing voice." This was it. Knowing she could sing, Sam thought she could maybe write a song for him or perform one. _No, that's too soppy…Hmm…I know. We could have a mini concert on iCarly!_ Brainstormed Sam. Running back upstairs in a very happy mood, Sam knew this would be a very good excuse.

"Carly Carly Carly Carly!" Yelled Sam, scrambling into the iCarly studio, barely dodging the pot plant near the entrance. Happily watching videos on the studio TV, Carly was interrupted and slightly annoyed by Sam's loud entrance.

"Sam? Do you want the neighbours round hear again? And anyway, where were you, you've missed most of practice. In fact…" Carly clicked a few buttons on the remote and eventually found a clock.

"You've missed _all _of practice!" Growled Carly. Sam didn't shed a tear though as she was so hyped up. There was a broad smile across her face, but it soon turned into a frown. _Hang on. If I tell Carly about the concert, she's gonna know I like Freddie. How can make it possible without her knowing what it's really for? _

"Carly?" Whimpered Sam, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Sam." Sighed the brunette.

"I've got a new idea for iCarly." A fake-smile sarcastic look formed on Carly's face.

"If you wanted to contribute ideas you should have done it ten minutes ago _before _rehearsals finished." Stated Carly, firmly. She crossed her arms and began putting things away to tidy the room. But Sam continued to nag her. _Mama never gives up without a fight. _Thought the blonde girl.

"Please Carly. It's a really good idea. If we did it, say in not the next iCarly but the one after, we could put that in and not the 'Messin' with Lewburt' sketch. Because after all, we haven't even thought about the prank for that yet." There was a long silence while Carly thought about. Sam stood very still, awaiting a response.

"Only if it's not violent, rude or abusive." Sighed Carly eventually. Sam whooped with joy, but was instantly interrupted with a harsh 'Shh!' from Carly.

For the rest of the day, Sam made sure to keep Freddie out the apartment without Carly noticing otherwise it would be too obvious. It was a difficult task, but Sam could do it. "So Carls, I was thinking we could do a concert or something. You know, all the iCarly stars doing something funny or stuff like that. Or we could bring back the talent show kids we had on our first show." The duo sat round Carly's kitchen table eating chicken wings.

"Yeah, it could work with all of us doing a talent. Should it just be us, or Freddie as well? Not Gibby though." Laughed Carly. Thinking hard, Sam came up with a good idea.

"It could only be you, me and Freddie anyway because Messin' with Lewburt is usually five minutes long. We could cut some other stuff, or…" Interrupted buy a loud belch from her stomach, the two fell into fits of giggles.

"What would be a good idea, is that if we could just dedicate a full show to talents and songs. I could sing something, so could you? What could Freddie do though?" Questioned Carly, picking another chicken wing. Once again, Sam was thinking until she remembered something.

"I believe the nub could sing…" Before Sam could continue, Carly burst into heavy sobs of laughter and amusement.

"FREDDIE? _Sing? _You've got to be joking!" Looking on impatiently at her best friend, Sam gave Carly a cold stare until she eventually stopped.

"Have you even ever _heard _him sing?" Growled Sam, angrily eyeing her best friend because she'd judged Freddie. Carly didn't reply, only to look down at her feet.

"I thought so. But I for one have." Carly's mouth formed an 'O' shape, surprised and even a hint of jealousy in it. Just when she was about to ask how, Sam continued.

"If you're going to ask how, remember that LA party we went to last year when we went to bust your cheating boyfriend?" Nodding, a smirk formed on Sam's face. It wasn't every day she had done something or heard something and Carly hadn't.

"Well when we did karaoke, I was stood next to Freddie when he sang, and he was _amazing!_ Seriously Carls, I've never heard a better singer than him, even the professionals don't fly to his standards." You could tell Carly was about to smirk, but that envious-jealousy look returned, and it was even more menacing before. This brought great satisfaction to Sam, even though she knew it shouldn't. Now there was one thing that Sam had always known that Carly was into, and that was great singers. Somehow, Carly could see past the look on her best friends face.

"You know I'm into great singers, don't you Sam?" Said Carly. _She shouldn't be smiling! _Thought Sam, annoyed. Her best friend was indeed smiling, but it was a cold one.

"You're just trying to make me jealous, aren't you Sam?" Continued Carly. Even though jealousy was not Sam's first intention, it now seemed it was, but she remained silent all the same. Carly got up from the table, that 'Smile' still on her face.

"Well Sam, thanks to your constant 'Wanting to make me jealous' act…" Carly made air quotations with her finger and mimicked Sam's voice.

"Your little concert is no longer a concert. It's a competition." Sam was about to burst out laughing. _Carly's not that good at si… _Her thoughts were stopped because Carly had started singing.

"If you think I can't sing, well you're wrong. Because I CAN sing every single sooonnngg!" Sang Carly in a very powerful voice. It was calm but beautiful and she hit every note, high and low. Sam's mouth fell open very wide.

"Yeah that's right." Sassed Carly as she flounced off upstairs but not before adding "Oh and by the way, _tonight's_ iCarly will be the sing-off. Toodaloo."

**This is my first official seddie story. There should only be one more chapter, but if I don't have enough room it will be two. Please review and thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, it encouraged me to write sooner than I was going to, so here you go.**

For the rest of the day Carly went around singing and doing breathing exercises. It agitated Sam, but she put up with it all the same. What she didn't want to do, was make it show that she was nervous. Of course Freddie was completely oblivious all day, smiling and hanging round with the girls. "Ready for iCarly tonight?" He asked happily near the girls' lockers. Sam was about to reply but Carly beat her to it.

"Yeah. You heard about the change of plans right? I told Sam to tell you." Grinned Carly, sweetly. _Liar! You never told me to do anything. _Thought Sam. Freddie gave them a confused side-ways look.

"Change of plans? I didn't hear about that." While Freddie wasn't looking, Carly shot Sam her smug look again.

"Well, we're having a talent show. Sam, you and I are gonna sing a few songs that…" Not letting her continue, Freddie angrily shouted.

"_SING? _I can't sing, I…I…" If Sam hadn't have liked Freddie, she would have said _Lost for words, Freddbag? _But that would thin her chances of being his girlfriend.

"Sam said you could." Finished Carly. There was an obviously fake confused frown upon the female brunette's face, but as Freddie seemed a little more gullible than usual, he didn't notice a thing. This time, Freddie turned his confusion to Sam.

"Since when have you heard me sing?" Biting her lip, Sam didn't really want to admit the real reason. The truth was, she hadn't heard him at that LA party, and there were too many others there to hear him alone. One day Freddie hadn't turned up for an iCarly rehearsal, so Sam went to go check it out. When she arrived outside his door, he was singing along to his radio. She stood there for the full five minutes, listening to his pure voice. If she told them how she had really heard him sing, they'd all assume it was because she liked him and blah blah blah and all that other stuff.

"I…er…At that LA party last year…" Sam kind of faded towards the end. Carly heard the insecurity in her voice, but nodded along with Freddie.

"Okay. Cool. See you tonight then?" And just as Freddie finished speaking, the bell went for last period.

Sam didn't mean to see him. He was going to be late for iCarly if he didn't come round at that exact moment in time. Not even thinking, Sam walked into the Benson's household (Mrs Benson was not in) and strode into Freddie's room, but when she got there, stopped immediately in her tracks. Freddie had his back to the door and was looking through his closet for a t-shirt. Sam couldn't even speak she was so shell-shocked. Her brain went dead, and she panicked that he would turn around at any moment. Not knowing what to do, she backed away slowly out the room.

She practically collapsed on the Benson's couch. Sam didn't care that it wasn't hers or Carly's, she was just relieved that Freddie hadn't turned around shirtless. The blond girl's brain was a mixture of anxiety and even disappointment. _No Sam! Don't even THINK about something like that. _She told herself. But at just the wrong moment, Freddie walked out, obviously still undecided about which shirt to wear. He didn't notice Sam, so he walked straight into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sam sat as still as possible, hardly daring to breath. _One wrong move, and he will turn around. _She cringed. Her luck didn't seem to get any better, because in that exact moment, Mrs Benson walked through the door to see her son shirtless and Sam curled up in a ball wearing a crop top and shorts.

There was a piercing scream from Mrs Benson at this point. It was so loud Spencer ran in to see what the fuss was about. _Oh god. Mrs Benson obviously has the wrong… _Sam couldn't continue her thoughts as there was an over the top gasp from Spencer. Freddie didn't have a clue what was going on as he couldn't see Sam yet.

"Mom. Spencer? What's going…" Another scream was heard, followed by a fierce slap and a humongous "OW!" Mrs Benson was standing face to face with her son. Sam unravelled herself slowly and moved her head over the top of the couch. Freddie instantly spotted her and gave her the most evil glare Sam had ever seen from him. It broke her heart to see him glare at her like that. Sam sat staring at him before she was quickly dragged up by Spencer.

"_Freddie Benson! _How _could _you? I'm out the house for one hour. One hour! And when I return, I find you've gone and had…" The door slammed shut behind Sam and Spencer. Sam had never seen Spencer look so angry and upset at the same time. It wasn't jealousy upset, it was hurt and disappointment upset.

"How could you Sam? iCarly started ten minutes ago and Carly had to cancel because you and Freddie didn't turn up. I was wondering why but now I know the exact answer." Staring to protest, Sam tried to explain to Spencer what really happened but he wouldn't hear it. She felt she'd hurt him but with not a clue why. Eventually, she gave up and just slid down the wall outside Carly's door and in-between Freddie's.

_Why am I such an idiot? I should have just backed out when I had the chance! _Cringed Sam angrily. The yelling inside the Bensons' household had stopped abruptly and a door slammed and Freddie walked out.

The glare he gave Sam when he walked out was unbearable for her because she liked him so much. Luckily, he was now wearing a top and seemed pretty normal to her, apart from his anger of course.

"Freddie I…"

"Save it, Puckett! I know you knew my mom was coming so you just had to take that opportunity didn't you? To make it look like I was the bad guy! To make it look like I was disobeying behind her back. Well guess what, you got your wish. I'm grounded for the next two months and I'm not allowed to do iCarly anymore or hand out with you! But now, I guess that's not that bad." Freddie was red in the face and the veins in his neck were pumping up and down, looking ready to burst. Sam's face was the most apologetic it had ever been. She was even crying it was so bad.

"I only came to tell you, you were late for…"

"I don't _care _what you came to tell me. You could have gotten out way faster than you did!" Growled Freddie. And once again, just at the wrong moment Carly walked out.

Her face was pink and her eyes blotchy from crying. Now it was Freddie who looked apologetic.

"Carls I'm so sorry. But nothing…" Carly put a hand up to his mouth and shook her head in the most disappointed way possible.

"Why Freddie? Why?" She trembled. Sam had had enough of this. She had to put it right. She'd loose Freddie probably through the process, but she couldn't let something as stupid as something that didn't even happen break up her friends.

"Just stop it okay!" Yelled Sam above Carly's wails and Freddie's sniffs. The two jumped at the sudden outburst from Sam. Carly's mouth formed an angry O as she was about to say something, but was stopped by Sam.

"I came looking for Freddie instead of you Carly because I like him. I saw him with his top off then his mom walked in on us not doing anything. He didn't even know I was there, so it was my fault." There was a big silence for a long time before Freddie hugged Sam and then Carly.

"That was real nice Sam. You didn't have to tell the truth, but you did." Sam thought Carly's face would twist into that jealous frown again, but it didn't. Instead, she smiled broadly.

"Yeah. You could have just let us all break away, but you didn't. And I love you for that." The two girls hugged for a while until Carly realised she should leave Freddie and Sam alone.

"I'm giving you two five minutes before you have to be in with me and watching telly. Understand?" Carly tried to put on a firm tone, but the three just laughed. Sam really didn't want to be alone with Freddie, but she had to and also wanted to at the same time.

The two must have wasted about two minutes just staring and huffing. They didn't really know what to say until Freddie thought of something.

"You know, we could always get back together." Any other day, Sam would have agreed in a heartbeat, but one, that would make her seem really desperate, and two, she had been wondering since Carly left why she had been crying. She was never that dramatic if they had to delay iCarly for whatever reason.

Sam didn't realise how long she must have just been staring into space not answering, because Freddie was waving a hand in front of her face. Before he could say anything, Sam said "I gotta go, I'm sorry." And ran into the Shay's apartment.

She didn't know what she had been thinking or why she ran in, but she followed her feet up into Carly's bedroom. Was it the fact she didn't _want _to go out with Freddie? No, definitely not. Did she feel like her friend was jealous? Yes, definitely so.

Creeping into her friend's bedroom, Sam saw Carly looking a little sorry for herself on her bed. Any other girl wouldn't have cared, but Sam was too kind to just go out with Freddie again without Carly's consent. It seemed a bit crazy, but Sam needed to make sure Carly still didn't have feelings for Freddie.

"Carls?" There was a sniff in response.

"Um, Freddie just asked me out. I'm gonna say yes, that okay?" There was a muffled snort of laughter, but it sounded also a little sarcastic.

"Why are you asking for m permission? It's not like we just…" Carly swallowed hard before continuing.

"Br…Broke…up…" Now Sam could easily detect lies, and this was the most obvious one she'd ever had to sniff out. She approached Carly with caution before sitting quite close to her.

"Carly, is there something you're not telling me?" Having known Sam her whole life, Sam expected Cary to make up some lame excuse, but she got her answer plain and simply.

"Yes, there is. Sam, I don't know how to tell you this but…" There was a massive BRING from Sam's pocket, making the two jump out of their skin.

"It's Freddie!" Panicked Sam. She looked desperately over at her tear stricken friend.

"What should I tell him? He probably wants an answer." Sam started to pace around the room, but Carly quickly put a stop to it.

"Sam, say yes. You love him and I can't stop him from loving you. Now answer and go kiss you some Freddie." Carly got her perky, hyped tone back, but even Sam was so happy she couldn't detect the hint of falseness.

"Okay, thanks Carls! Hey Freddie. Yeah, Carly's fine, just a bit emotional. So, are we…? YES! I mean, cool. Meet you there." Sam put down the phone and blew a kiss to Carly as she skipped her way to the Groovy Smoothie.

Carly continued to stare out into her window for a full five minutes. _Don't tell her Carly. Don't EVER tell her. _Carly's conscience was telling her. She could see the Groovy Smoothie from her window, but not actually in the shop. _I bet they're having loads of fun. _She grumbled. "I doubt that." The person stood there in their usual t-shirt and clothing line. Carly gasped. Why was this person here? But, that would mean…

**Dun dun DDUUUNNN! Massive cliff-hanger there. Please review and tell me who you think is standing there. Oh and I know I missed the sing off so it will actually be in the next chapter. Bye.**


	3. Note to Readers

**Note to Readers**

**People are thinking it is Freddie at the door but I am telling you this now, it is not. Do not panic Seddie fans, there was no "relationship" between Carly and Freddie. I know I kind of just gave away the story but I feel you should know.**


End file.
